The present invention is in the technical field of laptop computer stands. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of portable laptop computer stand devices.
Conventional laptop computer stands are typically used in an upright, seated position, which doesn't allow the user to lay flat in a horizontal position while using a laptop computer. The upright, seated position becomes uncomfortable after a while for some laptop users. People who have back problems or who are confined to a bed have difficulty using laptop computers, due to having to be in an upright, seated position. The present invention resolves this problem by allowing the user to relax in a horizontal position while using a laptop computer.